


All Patched Up

by ThePhaisyRetreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Villain!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhaisyRetreat/pseuds/ThePhaisyRetreat
Summary: Lola is wrecked in the final battle with Fitz and AIDA. Daisy and Mack do what they can to have her good as new.





	All Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find us on Tumblr @ thephaisyretreat, for all things Daisy/Phil.

“Are you sure this is all you can do?” Daisy asked, looking over a partially repaired Lola.

Mack frowned, disappointed in his work but knowing he’d done his best. “Afraid so. The cosmetic stuff was easy but that engine and all the extras… without the original plans I don’t even know where to start.”

Acting Director Johnson allowed herself an exasperated sigh. She wanted Lola ready before Phil woke up and from what Simmons said that would be soon.

“I checked and they’re nowhere in SHIELD’s database.” Mack continued. “The only other place I can think to look is-”

“Stark.” Daisy groaned.

Mack nodded grimly, aware of how she felt about the man.

“It’s fine.” She insisted. “If you wanna come with, be ready in 10."

* * *

 

“DJ!” Tony greeted, his arms outstretched for a hug that wouldn’t be given.

Daisy gritted her teeth at the nickname and offered a handshake instead. Mack did the same and stepped back to let her handle things.

“Look, I wanna get back and finish this so…” She didn’t want to be rude but time was of the essence, especially if problems arose.

“You mean you don’t have time for dinner?” Tony pouted but handed over the StarkPad with Lola’s plans on it, scans of his father’s designs for the car.

“I don’t. But thanks.”

Daisy and Mack turned to leave.

“Tell Coulson to come by for a drink when he’s better.” Tony called after them.


End file.
